It was just a joke!
by Anthysama
Summary: I'm reposting this, cause the site never said when I updated it. Funny story, so read it.....please???
1. Default Chapter

It's was just a joke!  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi peoples! I'm back, with another, hopefully good, story! Um...don't know how I thought of this one, just came to me the other night. There will be a couple of chapters, and um...oh yeah, they're in 6th year. Please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And if they decide to sue, the only thing I have of any worth is my N64. I'm just a poor writer who's trying to entertain some people, alright?!  
  
  
It was just a joke!  
  
  
Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall, grinning from ear to ear. Ron and Hermione were already sitting down, and beckoned him to sit at the seat they had saved.  
" Mornin' Harry " said Ron, through a mouthful of porridge.  
" Good morning, Harry " said Hermione, also grinning.  
" Morning! " said Harry cheerfully.  
Harry had taken great precautions to make sure what happened this morning went right.  
" So, what's up? " asked Ron, spooning more treacle on his porridge.  
" Nothing much " answered Harry. Except that you're about to get the surprise of your life, he added silently.  
Ron shrugged and went back to his breakfast.  
Everything was going according to plan. Harry had informed everyone in Gryffindor Tower ( except Ron of course ) of his idea. They were playing it off like nothing was going to happen.  
" Is something wrong? You guys don't seem to be talking as much " Ron commented.  
Harry mentally kicked himself. " Oh no, we're just, um..- "  
" Tired! " finished Hermione. " We were up later finishing some things. "  
Which wasn't a lie. They had been up, putting the finishing touches on Harry's plan.  
Harry beamed at her, and mouthed " nice save " at her when Ron wasn't looking.  
" Finishing what kind of things? "  
" Er..."  
" Studying for exams! "  
Which was a perfectly plausible answer, considering exams WERE fast approaching.  
" Oh. "  
Harry grinned broadly again at Hermione.  
Everyone was even seated strategically. Harry and Hermione, of course, next to Ron. Dean and Seamus next to Hermione. Ginny next to Harry ( with a camera ). And Fred and george across from Ron.  
" Dark Arts first today! " said Ron cheerfully.  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was considerably better this year. Of course last year was great, but they had their favorite teacher back. Lupin.  
" Exactly why I love Thursdays " he grinned.  
Harry looked at his watch. Breakfast was going to end soon. He didn't have much time left. Fred and George had an important part in this plan, and if they didn't hurry up and remember what they had to say, breakfast would be over and the plan would bomb.  
Harry shot a meaningful look at Fred and George. Fred shrugged questionably at him. Harry jerked his head at Ron. Fred raised an eyebrow so as to say " what? "  
George understood, and kicked Fred.  
" OW! What the hell was that for, you git?! "  
George nodded at Ron. Fred narrowed his eyes, as though deep in thought. His eyes widened in realization, and Harry rolled his eyes.  
" Oi! Ron! " Fred said.  
" Yeah? "  
" We got a joke for you " said George.  
Dean nudged Seamus, who stopped talking at once.  
Ron leaned over the table. " Oh yeah? What? "  
Ginny was discreetly quieting people down on her side of the table. Dean did the same with his side. Seamus got up, and walked to a candle holder on the wall down by the doors.  
" What's big, hairy, has numerous legs, and is right over your head? "  
Ron's brow furrowed in thought. The whole of the Gryffindor table had quieted, and every face was staring fixedly at Ron.  
" Um..."  
Harry turned in his seat to catch Seamus' eye. He shook his head.  
" Uh...I don't know, what? " said Ron.  
Harry nodded curtly behind Ron's back at Seamus. Seamus grinned, took out his wand, and muttered something under his breath at the ceiling. Dean, who was watching Seamus, kicked Lavender, who was seated next to George, who in turn nudged George.  
" So what's the answer? " asked Ron.  
The whole of the Gryffindor table was grinning now.  
A couple of collective gasps resounded through the hall from the other tables.  
" A really large spider " smirked George.  
" W-what? " asked Ron, suddenly alarmed.  
Fred pointed behind Ron. Ron slowly turned around and was greeted by the face of a very large, hairy spider.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! " Ron let out a blood curdling scream, and fell out of his chair.  
" What the hell is that?! " could be heard coming from the Slytherin table. Malfoy.  
Ron was quickly backing away from the table, a look of pure terror on his face.  
Seamus was still by the candle holder, muttering very fast, eyes fixed on the spider.  
Ron struggled to his feet, plunged his hand into his robes, brought out his wand, and shakily yelled " Stupefy! "  
No effect. The beam bounced right off. The spider kept advancing.  
Ron backed up a few feet, and tried something else. " Impedimenta!! "  
Still no effect.  
Seamus was still muttering nonstop.  
Ron was panicking now, and among the other 3 tables, there was a state of confused awe.  
Ron couldn't help but wonder why the teachers at the Head Table weren't helping.  
He thought a moment, then yelled a bit uncertainly " Riddikulus?! "  
Nope. Didn't work.  
Ron about gave up all hope, and started screaming again. The spider reached him, and was then hovering over him.   
Ron was pleading at this point " Please don't eat me, PLEASE don't eat me...." He opened his eyes and saw a paper under the spider. It read, " what's the date today? "  
Ron looked confused. " April first. Why? " he said fearfully.  
Harry nodded at everyone at the Gryffindor table. They all stood up. And yelled " APRIL FOOLS!! "  
Realization dawned over the other 3 tables, and they all started hooting with laughter.  
Seamus was laughing so hard, he had forgotten to keep keeping the spider afloat, so it fell on Ron, which made everyone laugh even harder.  
Ron looked around to see everybody pointing and laughing at him. He looked 'round to the Gryffindor table, and saw numerous people clapping Harry on the back, and Fred and George were shaking hands with him. And Harry was grinning his head off.  
Ron, ears all red, a look of fury on his face, got up from under the spider. He walked calmly over to the Gryffindor table, and stood in front of Harry.  
" Hey Ron! Classic joke, wouldn't you say? " said Harry.  
" Yeah. Classic. " answered Ron.  
Harry held out his hand. " So, no hard feelings then? " said Harry.  
" Yeah. No hard feelings " Ron said. He then punched Harry in the nose, breaking his glasses, then turned around, and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part one, complete. What did you think? Poor Ron is what I say. Classic joke of course, but a little harsh of Harry, considering he KNOWS that Ron is terrified of spiders. Ah well. Stay tuned for the next installment. Later.  
  
~* Yoshiharu *~ 


	2. Lupin's Class

Chapter 2 : Lupin's class  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 2! Hope it doesn't stink.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry's joke had gone flawlessly. Well, except for the delay of Fred and George, but that was a minor detail. It had taken him weeks to figure it out. When he finally did, though, he had to find some people to help him pull it off.  
Not only did he have to recruit only certain people, but he had to recruit them non-conspiculously.  
Seamus had spent endless hours with Harry and Hermione, practicing the charms for it. He had to perfect an engorging charm, a moving charm, and a hovering charm, in only a few short days. All without Ron noticing or missing Harry and Hermione. And considering they spent so much time with Ron, it was hard to get away from him.  
Fred and George had snuck into Zonko's, and bought a Sneako-speako-box. You put the box on or around the person you wanted to hear, and attached to your ear the speaker that would allow you to hear what they were saying. They had attached the box to a rubber spider that Fred had also bought.  
Hermione had attached the spider to the ceiling, and had put a charm on it to allow it to mimic whatever the ceiling of the Great Hall looked like that day so it wouldn't be noticed. She had put another charm on it, so that the fake spider would seem as real as possible.  
Ginny had borrowed a camera from Colin Creevy, who was more than thrilled when he found out Harry needed his assistance, to take pictures.  
Hermione also found a sheilding charm, which she put on the spider, to sheild it from any of Ron's attacks. And remarkably, she found a charm that would project a hologram with sound. She put THAT charm around the Head Table. So if anything, all the teachers saw was a bunch of kids eating breakfast like any normal day, with the usual noise.  
And all of this had been Harry's plan. Quite ingenious, actually. He had thought it was too complicated to pull off. So, needless to say, as he was walking down the halls of Hogwarts Castle on his way to class, and he was congradulated on his brilliant joke (even by some of the Slytherins, which he found hard to believe ), he was pleased. Though something was tugging at his conscience that he couldn't put his finger on.  
  
After having Hermione fix his glasses, and having Madame Pomfrey fix his nose, they made their way to Professor Lupin's class. Outside his door, he and Hermione spotted Ron, and ran over to talk.  
" Hey Ron, you weren't in the commen room, so I thought you might be here " said Harry.  
He was about to say more, but a thrid year Hufflepuff came up to him and said " Excellent prank, Harry! "  
" Er, thanks, but, " he said, turning to look at Ron " I'm kinda busy "  
" Oh, no " scowled Ron. " I don't mind. Talk to your adoring public. I don't really give a damn "  
Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Professor Lupin opened his classroom door to let them in.  
Harry and Hermione took a seat, and harry gestured to Ron at the seat next to him, but Ron sat at the table in front of them.  
" Is it me, " Harry whispered to Hermione " or is Ron mad at me for something? "  
Hermione rolled her eyes. " Honestly, Harry, isn't it obvious? "  
" Why- oh, come on! It's not cause of the joke is it? " Harry asked cynically.  
" Well, " Hermione looked thoughtful, " it WAS a bit harsh. He IS mortally afraid of spiders, afterall "  
" You make it seem as if you had nothing to do with this at all and it was all my fault! "  
Harry argued.  
Hermione shrugged.  
It was then that Professor Lupin decided to start class.  
" Alright, settle down, settle down "   
He looked around at everyone. " Instead of continuing our discussion on the Puffskein, we're going to try a new one "  
Everyone fidgeted in their seat excitebly.  
" In coorporation with your Magical Creatures class, "  
A couple of people stopped fidgeting.  
" we're going to learn about this creature through activities, reading in the textbook, and an essay on all you've learned afterwards "  
" I know you all have exams coming up, " he added a bit loudly, because a couple people looked mutinous knowing they had to leanr something new right before exams, " but you'll be happy to know that it won't be included in it "  
A few cheers of appreciation. A " rats " from Hermione.  
" Alright then. Our topic of discussion, is a spider "  
Giggles and snickeers could be heard coming from the class. Ron shrank into his seat.  
" But not just any type of spider. The spider we are going to study, is the Acromantula "  
Harry knew what that was. A giant spider capable of human speech. He and Ron had met one in their 1st year.  
Everyone's heads turned to get a glimpse of Ron. He shrank farther down into his seat, shuddering.  
" Now, " said Lupin, looking around at the class, " who can tell me where the Acromantula originated from? "  
Hermione's hand shot into the air.  
" Yes, Miss Granger "  
" The Acromantula originated from Borneo, where it inhabits dense jungles "  
" Excellent. 5 points to Gryffindor " said Lupin, smiling.  
" Now I need an assistant. Come on, don't make me choose " he added, seeing that nobody had raised their hand. Except for Hermione, who was waving her hand like there was no tomorrow.  
" Alright then. Mr. Weasley, come to the front of the room, please "  
Ron stood up, and walked slowly to the front.  
" Right, what we are going to do, is compare the size of a commen spider to that of the Acromantula "  
A few more snickers.  
" Honestly, I don't see what is so funny today " said Lupin, hands on his hips. " So anyway, Mr. Weasley will you hold out your hand that you don't use your wand with? "  
Ron did, a little warily.  
Professor Lupin put a hand in his pocket, drew it out, and placed whatever was in his hand on Ron's hand.  
Ron paled visebly.  
In his hand, was a spider.  
His first impulse was to drop it and scream, but wanting not so subject himself to more teasing, he held it, trembling.  
Harry and Hermione exchanged a nervous glance.  
" Now, Ron. I'm going to- what is SO funny?! " Lupin exclaimed, glaring at the class.  
Everyone shutup.  
" Good. Now as I was saying, Ron, I'm going to instruct you as you make changes to the spider. Alright? "  
Ron nodded feebly.  
" Right. Ok, who knows what the Acromantula looks like? " he asked.  
Hermione's hand shot up like a rocket.  
" Yes Miss Granger "  
" Its distinctive features include the thick black hair that covers it's body-"  
" Good, stop there for a sec. Ron, let's give out spider some hair. But first, let's make the spider a bit bigger so the class can see it "  
He pointed his wand at the spider, and said " Engorgio! "  
Ron went paler still as the spider got bigger in his hand. What with Ron's red hair, the growing spider, and the fact that he was so very very pale, it sorta gave one who was sitting in the very back of the room the impression of a very white piece of parchment on fire, with a big black ball swelling under it.  
" So, Ron, the chram for giving something hair is ' toupeeous '. So, give it a try " Lupin said brightly.  
Ron pointed his wand at the spider, and stuttered " T-t-toupeeous! "  
The spider was now big and furry. Ron shuddered again.  
" Excellent! 5 points to Gryffindor! Hermione, do continue "  
Hermione hesitated a minute, then said " Um, Professor? I think it would be better, or rather preferable if, um, I took over Ron's job, because- "  
" No, don't be silly Hermione! Ron's doing a great job, and he's quite capable of doing it himself "  
" I'm FINE, Hermione " said Ron through gritted teeth.  
" But-"  
" Besides, " interupted Profeesor Lupin cheerfully, " who would give us the description of the Acromantula if you were doing Ron's job? "  
Hermione sighed. " Yes, Professor "  
" Good. Now continue, please "  
Hermione glanced again at Ron, then said " It's legspan. It can reach up to fifteen feet "  
Ron looked like he was going to keel over.  
" Right then " , said Lupin, clapping his hands together. " 15 feet long. Think you can do that Ron-would anyone care to tell me what is so funny?!?!?!? " exclaimed Lupin, waving his arms in exasperation.  
Nobody raised their hand, but tried hard to wipe the smirks off their faces.  
" I didn't think so " said Professor Lupin.  
He turned to Ron. " Ron, I'm sorry that your classmates aren't being more attentive "  
" If they don't watch it, " he added warningly " all this just might show up on the final "  
Everyone immediatly sat up in their seats and started taking notes.  
Lupin turned back to Ron. " The lengthening charm is ' extensio '. So go, let's see some legs! "  
Ron, stricken with fear, but determined to not furthur embarrass himself, grimaced, but put his wand at the spider and practically whimpered " Extensio! "  
A sound like the crack of a whip filled the room as 8 legs shot out of the spider and lengthned to be the width of the classroom. The spider itself, was still in Ron's hand.  
Harry glanced pitifully at Ron, who glared defiantly back.  
" Wonderful! 5 more points to Gryffindor! Miss Granger, continue with the description "  
She nodded and said " Uh, as I recall, it has pincers, which produce a distinct clicking sound when the Acrmantula is excited or angry "  
" P-p-pincers?! " stuttered Ron.  
The class almost started tittering again, but a stern glare from Professor Lupin stopped them.  
" Well, of course, Ron! How else would they bite you? " he chuckled.  
Harry could see that Ron had put on a very weak smile.  
" Yeah " Ron said, his voice squeaking.  
" Well, considering the spider already has pincers of it's own, we'll just engore the spider more so you can see them "  
He pointed his wand at the spider, and said " Engorgio! "  
The spider swelled in Ron's hand. It didn't stop growing, so Ron hastily put it down on the ground, where it continued to swell to over the size of a beach ball.  
" Right then, our Acromantula model is done! " said Lupin. He turned to Ron. " Good job, Mr. Weasley! 20 points to Gryffindor for completing it "  
He looked at Hermione. " And 20 points more to Gryffindor for Miss Grangers' knowledge "  
Ron sighed a sigh of relief and turned to go back to his seat, but Lupin called out " Mr. Weasley, where are you going? "  
Ron turned around. " Back to my seat, Professor "  
Professor Lupin looked surprised. " Back to your seat? But we've still got another spider that we have to enlarge a bit so we can compare the two "  
Ron stared at him, and promptly fainted.  
  
Ron came to in the hospital wing, only to be greeted by Harry and Hermione.  
" Ron, we came as soon as lunch started. Are you ok? " said Hermione, a concerened expression on her face.  
" No. I'm not ok ". He turned to glare at Harry.  
" Honestly Harry, how much of a bastard can you be? "  
Harry, startled, answered " what? "  
" You heard me " said Ron, glowereing at him from his bed. " I can't believe you even roped the teachers into your damn joke "  
" What? No, Ron, you've got it all-"  
" I mean, it was bad enough that the whole thing this morning happened, " Ron interupted, fuming, " but now, I can't even get respect from the teachers, cause they're all included in you fucking excuse for a joke! "  
Harry stood stunned for a minute.  
" If it helps any, I'm sorry "  
" Yeah, I bet you are " Ron snapped.  
" But he didn't involve the teachers " Hermione explained. " We made sure-"  
" Wait a minute. WE? " Ron cut her off. " What, you knew about this, too? "  
Hermione looked uncomfortable. " Um....yeah "  
" I don't believe this! " Ron exploded. " My two best friends, plotting against me!"  
He gave them a ' Yuy death-glare ', something he had picked up from a muggle t.v. show called Gundam Wing. " Who else was involved in this, huh? Headless Nick? Huh? My own flesh and blood maybe?!? "  
Hermione and Harry looked really sheepish.  
Ron looked like he could kill them.  
" Actually....um....the whole of Gryffindor Tower knew " Hermione whispered.  
Ron never got a chance to kill them, because Madame Pomfrey came in and ushered Harry and Hermione out.  
Ron layed back on his pillow and glared at the celing.  
" You're gonna pay for this, Potter. Mark my words, you're gonna pay....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End Part 2. POOR RON! Wouldn't that suck if that happened to you?!?!?! Stay tuned for part 3! 


	3. Potions

Chapter 3: Potions  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've not only had stuff to do, but I had a bit or writers block (I hate it when that happens!). Also, I've been working on another story (which, by the way, I now have writers block for ~_~;;;;;;). Anyway, here it is, enough rambling.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron didn't talk to anyone in Gryffindor Tower. Nobody really minded though, on account of, he barely talked to anyone in Gryffindor except Harry, Hermione, his siblings, and an occasional other person that could be Neville, Dean, or Seamus.  
  
Walking down the hall with Hermione towards Potions, Harry was troubled.  
  
"Honestly, I don't see why Ron can't act just a bit more civil about this all. Thinking we'd gotten the teachers involved. That wouldn't make any sense, now would it? Like the teachers would go for that kind of thing. I mean, of course I understand how hard and embarrassing this all must be for him, but really, I think he's going a tad overboard," Hermione scoffed. "I say, is there something wrong, Harry? Harry? Are you listening?!" she said, turning to him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Did you even hear a word I just said?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry Hermione, I'm just not fully here right now."  
  
Hermione's expression softened a bit. "Why, what's wrong?"  
  
Harry looked at her. "Did you see the way Ron was looking at me?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"He was looking at me the exact same way Snape looks at me. With loathing."  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm sure Ron doesn't hate you. Us," she added as an afterthought. "Remember, Ron's temper can get a bit off sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But he's never looked at me like that. Even that time last year when we weren't talking, he never once looked at me like that," Harry muttered.  
  
They had reached the dungeon for Potions.  
  
"I mean, it was only a joke! I didn't expect him to take it that badly," he said, as he and Hermione took a seat in the back of the room.  
  
They quieted as Snape entered the room, glaring as usual.  
  
"Today we are working on an invisibility potion," he said, rolling his eyes. "I don't know why it would be important." His eyes now darted to Harry. "As some of you already have the capabilities to become invisible," he said blandly. "But the Headmaster insists you learn."  
  
He glanced around the room at everybody. "We'll be testing them out, so you'd better get it right."  
  
"Oh no....." came a whispered whimper of panic from Neville.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking in-" Snape started, but was cut off as the dungeon door had been opened and in Ron had rushed.  
  
A sneer grew on Snape's face, and the Slytherins started snickering.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Weasley. Figured you'd just show up when you were ready, not caring if you interrupted my lesson or not?"  
  
If Snape expected an answer, he wasn't getting one.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor, and you have Mr. Weasley here to thank," Snape hissed. "Take a seat."  
  
Ron marched to the back of the room, and sat down.  
  
"Turn to page 356 in your potions books. Well, what are you waiting for? Get started!" Snape growled at the class.  
  
Harry opened his book and took out his cauldron. He turned to look at Ron, who did not meet his gaze.  
  
"I'm regretting even doing that stupid joke," he said bitterly.  
  
Hermione didn't answer, but nodded sympathetically.  
  
Harry was busy getting ingredients out of his bag when he heard "Lord, Potter, I didn't think I'd ever see the day."  
  
Harry spun around in his seat to see Draco Malfoy smirking at him.  
  
"Buzz off, Malfoy," Harry muttered.  
  
But he didn't. "Never knew you had it in you," Malfoy continued. "Didn't think you were smart enough to pull something like that off. A bit novice of a prank, of course. I could do a lot better. But you're getting there. Disgracing you best friend in front of the whole school. Ha, I'm going to have to try that one-"  
  
"I said, shutup, Malfoy."  
  
"Potter, are you talking?" sneered Snape from the front of the class.  
  
"No, Professor."  
  
"Keep it that way, or I'll take off more points!"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
Harry went back to his work.  
  
"But you must be happy Weasley's not talking to or hanging out with you anymore," Harry heard Malfoy say. "Now you get more personal time to mess with your Mudblood bitch without him interfering."  
  
Harry's hands were at Malfoy's robes in a second.  
  
"I'm warning you, Malfoy. Shut the fuck up."  
  
He had had it. It was bad enough the Draco Malfoy was commending him for ticking off Ron. But then saying that he, Harry, was enjoying being away from his best friend so he could mess around with Hermione, who, by the way, was NOT a bitch or Mudlblood, was too much.  
  
"Potter, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" yelled Snape from the front of the room, quickly striding to the back.  
  
"Easy there with the temper, Potter. You might just cost Gryffindor a WHOLE lot of points," Malfoy said cooly.  
  
It was then that Harry realized that this was Draco's plan all along. Get him mad enough to do something insane, in an attempt to lose all the points he had won in the last Quidditch match, therefore putting Slytherin ahead in the House Cup.  
  
"You bastard....."  
  
"Just doing my job," Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Potter, unhand that student right now!" bellowed Snape as he reached them.  
  
Harry glared at Malfoy, then let go of him.  
  
"What do you think gives you the right to attack another student?!" Snape hissed right up in Harry's face. "I have the right mind right now to expel you...."  
  
"Oh, and Professor!" Malfoys simpering voice came in. "Ow, oh, OW, he hurt me, too!"  
  
Harry's eyes went huge behind his glasses.  
  
"No he didn't, you prat, he just held you there, glaring at you!"  
  
Harry turned around, surprised, to see Ron on his feet, defending him.  
  
"Don't expel him though, Professor. I suggest you just take some points off. Say, all the points they won at the last Quidditch match?" Malfoy said pointedly.  
  
All the class had turned to look at Snape, the Gryffindors with pleading eyes, the Slytherins with encouraging ones.  
  
Snape seemed to be considering the idea. After a very tense amount of time (which felt like hours, but was only really like 3 minutes), Snape adopted a very malicious grin on his face and said "Yes. 170 points from Gryffindor, and 10 more for Mr. Weasley talking out in class."  
  
The Slytherin side convulsed in silent laughter, while the Gryffindor side was in outrage.  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"That's SO not fair!"  
  
"You CAN'T do that!"  
  
"I don't believe this..."  
  
"Can he do that?"  
  
A couple of other choice words and phrases were thrown at Snape, bu luckily for all the other noise, he didn't catch most of it.  
  
"Shutup, all of you, before I take more points off!" Snape snapped. The bell rang. Class was over.  
  
"By the way, Potter, you have a detention tomorrow night, 11:00, so don't you dare forget," Snape told Harry as he was packing up. "You, too, Mr. Weasley," he added as Ron passed him.  
  
"Ron? Uh...........thanks."  
  
Ron, who probably remembered that he wasn't supposed to be talking to or helping out Harry, walked past, without so much as a backwards glance.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, had loads to say.  
  
"Harry, how can you be so thick? You could've gotten yourself killed, or worse, expelled!"  
  
"Alright, first of all, you need to sort out your priorities, second of all, how the hell would I have gotten myself killed, and third of all, didn't you say that in first year?"  
  
Hermione waved her hand impatiently. "Whatever, I don't know, and yes I did, but that's not the point! The point is, you can't let Malfoy get to you like that! Whatever he says, you know it's not true-"  
  
"He called you a Mudlblood bitch," Harry said.  
  
"I'm going to kick his ass..." Hermione hissed.  
  
Harry almost had to laugh. " That's what I thought."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again.  
  
"See, that's why I attacked him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Well, yeah. You're not a Mudblood, and you're certainly not a bitch, and that on top of all the other things he said got me a bit pissed."  
  
"Oh. Thank you, Harry."  
  
"Sure thing," he replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think??????? Yeah, I got that one line off the HP movie (great movie, go see it!) It's like the best line I've ever heard. Please nobody sue me for it!!! I'm currently broke (which kinda sucks, considering x-mas is coming up fast....damnit....). Anywho, stay tuned for part 4! 


End file.
